Stories of Death
by XxXBlackdragon
Summary: This is where I, and Dani, have fun killing of the cast members is rather humourous ways. Don't worry they aren't THAT graphic or gory! Not sure..but it is rather T for themes of death


Discliamer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the charaters for that matter. Even though it would be fun to own a show on TV...

Note: Don't flame me just because I killed your favorite charater...dude I even killed off my favorite charater...SO NO WHINING! Unless you have someone you want to kill off...then go ahead! Tell me!

Now here are the first two victims.

--------------------------------------------

_Blackdragon walks into the room. "Now..normally I will do four or three per section, but since this is the start I feel like making it shorter!" She says smiling. Now, according to the previous version of this...I want to give **Sami Ryou's Hikari** credit for the idea...AND I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT YOU GAVE THE LAST VERSION!" _

_Blackdrgaon clears her throat, "Now let us begin!"_

There was once a little big haired kid named Yugi. Yugi had a BIG problem despite his small size...

Let me explain to you this...horrid and kinda (no..REALLY) sick problem. Yugi loved hair. I mean not

like just his own hair but everyone elses hair as well. And well...he loved hair a little TOO much for his

own good and the good of everyone else. Well know about how he handled this "problem" well lets say

he didn't really handle it..he just chopped everyone he saw hair off. Which really scared people...(durr)

These people nenver knew it because he was so short he would sneak up chop it off, shove it down his shirt,

and then he would run off before they knew what happened. Everyday after his shirt was so full of hair it looked

like he was having kids he would dump it all into a BIIIG bin which he stashed in his closet. He sniffed it

every single night and played with it building little people and animals like snowmen. One day while he was

"playing" with this hair collection it was possed by the LORD OF HAIRY MEN and well you can just about take a wild insane guess as to waht happened to out dear pal Yugi-boy. Well if you guessed that the LORD OF HAIRY

MEN took control of all the hair in the box and then swallowed little Yugi and sucked off all his hair then

ate his little body and spit the bones back out onto the floor. Then well...you were WRONG! What happened

was well Yugi wanted to try and EAT this hair that he loved so very much and well the poor boy just choked

to death on the stringy hairy goodness...hahahahha fooled you. If you guessed you were right. The LORD OF  
HAIRY MEN ate little Yugi and his bones were sent to an mental asylum where they ran tests to see about this hair diease. the cure was NEVER found...and we still don't know where this so called LORD OF HAIRY MEN

came from in the first place..but ah whatever hes dead.

.THE HAIRY END.

_Well thank you SOOOOO much for your reviews and for your idea Sami! Your all so kind to me!_

_Please Review some more for me!_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Blackdragon is leaning on a sign that reads: "Today is Yami's lukcy day" in bright red, half-dry paint. "Hello my Dear Reader. I thought it would be apporpiate to start this off the semi-lead charater." She states and then someone else enters the room clapping rather entusticalsticly. "Bwa hahahahahahaha!" the other girl laughs as she stops clapping. "Let me tell you readers, and you too Dani, That this may be the third time I have to re-put these up...thats why THIS TIME there are four to a page with all my amazing intro's" Blackdragon says in one long breath._

_"Your poor thing..."Dani says while she pats Blackdragon on the back. "Whats wrong with you...you are NEVER sypathic!" Blackdragon points out and Dani stops patting her back._

_"I don't know!", Dani's eyes widen. "AHH! MAYBE I'M DYING!" She screams and runs run the room swinging her arms in windmill motions._

There once was a very old little boy named Yami. Yami drove off a cliff at 80mph and her fell 19,000 fett in three seconds. When he landed the car exploded killing all the cute fuzzy trees and animals. Then the trees fell down squishing every animal until they bursted, quite literally. The Yami got out, on fire, and he began running around until he found som barrels. Thinking it was water he dove into them. The barrels were full of gas and exploded immediately. killing every tree and then the trees fell down and burst all the other little animals. the blood was spilt for about five miles. It reeked for years afterword.

.The smelly end.

_Sorry all you Yami fans...but it was coming...DON'T HURT ME! (cowers from his fans)_

_Blackdragon smiles widely, "I hope I get some reviews...just like all of them I got from the LAST mini-stories-of-death!" Dani re-enters the room with a ice pack on her head. "Yea it would be the only thing you would get in your mailbox..." Dani states and Blackdragon rolls her eyes. "Thanks Dani. Your such a wonderful friend." Blackdragon says scarasticly, but of course Dani dosen't know this. "AHH! YOU SAID I'M A WONDERFUL FRIEND! I'M DYING AGAIN!" And once again Dani dashing from the room like a loon._

_Yami enters the room holding a little plstic cup, looking pretty angry. "Yes?" Blackdragon queries and Yami stomps closer to her. "Don't 'yes?' Me Blacdragon!" he growls._

_"Oh! So you were evesdropping?" Blackdragon exclaimes, trygin to make it seem that Yami is the bad guy. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU KILLED ME!" He yells and Blackdragon rolls her eyes, "Like thats not normal?" She states and he makes a weird yelling noise while Blackdragon rolls her eyes again._

_"IF ONE PERSON SAYS THEY LIKE THIS THEN I'LL--" Yami starts, then Blackdragon leans forward in her chair. "You'll what? Dress up like a ballerina and say the disclaimer for the rest of your life...and buy me burritos everyday?" She says quickly. "IT'S A BET!" Yami yells._

_"You bet it is..." Blackdragon says rubbing her hands together evily. "AND IF NO ONE LIKES IT THEN YOU HAVE TO...uh...WEAR A BEAR SUIT!...WITH AN EYEPATCH!" Yami yells and Blackdragon looks slightly confused, but still amsused. "Umm...sure?"_

Remeber to Review for either Yami's sake..or my own! I can't wait to read all your reviews!


End file.
